


Guardian Angel

by SincerelyBel



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I REGRET NOTHING, I love it and i hate it, I needed more Crown Clown angst in my life, Not Beta Read, Sorry Not Sorry, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 15:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10665834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyBel/pseuds/SincerelyBel
Summary: Crown Clown laments over the Fourteenth taking over Allen's body.





	Guardian Angel

“Why? Why, of all people, did it have to be you, Master?” Crown Clown whispered to the comatose boy before them. The Fourteenth had taken over Allen’s body, and now their master was locked in a forced sleep.

Just _thinking_ about that bastard made their boil with rage. Crown Clown snarled as they remembered the days when the Fourteenth had been the one chained to the throne. They remembered every single minute of that time, from the moment they first noticed him sleeping in his binds, to when he'd woken up. They remembered how he had laughed, oh, how he had _laughed_ at them and their desperate attempts to prevent his full awakening.

Despite their best efforts, with the passing time, his chains became brittle and rusty, until it was only Crown Clown’s will power preventing his escape. The encounter with Apocryphos had only further weakened them, and then, in a lapse of strength, the Fourteenth’s chains had snapped.

Now, their master paid the price for their failure. Allen had replaced the Fourteenth in the gaudy stone throne, his slumbering form wrapped in thick gray chains.

How dare he, how _dare_ that Noah do this?! Crown Clown fell to their knees, body trembling with pent-up hatred and grief. Angry tears welled up and streamed down their cheeks. They sobbed and beat their fists against the cold ground.

It wasn’t fair, _it just wasn’t fair_! They were supposed to protect Allen, and yet, this had happened! Their master was a prisoner in his own mind, and they had been rendered powerless by the very being they were meant to kill.

Their anger turned to grief, and they curled into their body.

“ _Why_? Why did it have to be you, Allen?”


End file.
